Forgive me
by Nickim010
Summary: While fighting a gem, Garnet becomes undone and the worst thing possible happens...


**A/N This is something I wrote after I watched "Keeping it together". I hope you'll like it, but one thing left.**

 **Thank you for entertaining me while my leg was hurt and got stuck in bed for a few days. You know who you are A/N**

Garnet was in the middle of battle, fighting a strong purple gem monster. She ran to the left, jumped and hit the monster with her gauntlet, and the monster almost bit her with it's teeth as sharp as daggers. This was going to be a hard fight, she felt it, and since the other Crystal gems weren't there, it would be even harder, but she was the leader, she had to do it. Do it for her team, do it for Earth.

She hit the gem again and again and she got hit a few times also, but it was not that bad. She have been through much worse pain, and as long as she was herself, as long as she was Garnet, she would fight.

She jumped and ran to the other side of the massive gem and hit it one more time, and she thought that it had gotten a little weaker than when the battle started, but she wasn't sure yet, she needed to fight a little more. Once thing was clear though, it would take a while before it retreated into it's gem so that she could bubble it and go home, home to her family.

But then...

She could feel the teeth of the gem, they pierces right threw her stomach and came out on the other side. She felt the pain and the next second, she felt like if she was becoming undone, and that was the case. Ruby and Sapphire split up, both wounded but not so bad that they needed to retreat into their gemstones, but they were to weak to fuse right now. Ruby nodded to Sapphire and they summoned their weapons, Ruby her weighted glove and Sapphire her brass knuckle and they ran in opposite directions to confuse the monster. It worked in the beginning and they hit it a few times until it happened.

The monster bit Sapphire both in her hand and in her stomach, and her gem got cracked. She fell to the ground and was unable to move, and Ruby watched in horror as the monster tried to bite Sapphire again.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!", Ruby screamed and ran up to the monster and punched it in the eye as hard as she could, and it retreated back into it's gem. Instead of putting the gem in a bubble, she stomped on it in anger. She didn't care that it was a corrupted gem, that it could have lived later. It hurt Sapphire and that made the gem unworthy of living. It deserved to be broken, and it was.

She stared at the gem for a few seconds, not realizing what she had done, and she heard Sapphire cry out in pain. Ruby ran up to her and saw that the her gem was worse cracked then she thought. She would die, she would never be able to take her to Rose's sanctuary in time, and Steven had lost his healing powers so he couldn't help her either. Sapphire was going to die, and she couldn't do anything to change it, only watch in horror as her lover would break. She would be alone forever, Garnet would never come back.

"Ruby?".

"Yes Sapphire?". She had to fight to hold back the tears, and she bit her lip.

"We've been through much. We had a good run", she said and smiled before she gave out a small scream.  
"Sapphire, please don't say that. You're going to get better and we'll form Garnet again and live happily with Amethyst, Pearl and Steven", Ruby said. She didn't know why, maybe to calm herself down.

"No Ruby. We won't do it, you will. You'll live with the gems and you'll see Steven grow into a strong leader", she said.  
"But it won't be the same without you".

"You know this would happen sooner or later. We've been together for a very long time, we've been Garnet for thousands of year. I'm grateful for that, that I got to spend so many wonderful years with you. My life is complete", she said and smiled.

"BUT NOT MINE!", Ruby shouted and the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't want you to die. I want you to stay. I want you to stay with me forever. I'm not ready!".

"Ruby please calm down. I know that this is hard, but you got to live. You need to live for the other ones, especially for Steven. He needs you. You'll be a great leader until he's ready", she said.

"No I won't be. You're the wise part of us, you're the good part of us. You should be the one that lives, not me", she said and Sapphire shook her head.

"Never talk about you dying!", Sapphire screamed and hit Ruby in the face. "I'm sorry, put please promise me that you'll live", she said, she had began to cry too. Ruby just nodded and kissed Sapphire one last time.

"Ruby, I love you", she said and the next second, her body was gone and the only thing left was her gem, shattered into pieces.

Ruby screamed the loudest she could and cried in front of the gem.  
"I love you too". She stayed beside the gem for a long time, she didn't move, she didn't blink, she didn't breathe. She just thought about Sapphire and all the good memories they had together and about all the things that they would never do again.

She would never be Garnet again, she would never hear her laugh again and she would never be able to feel her soft skin again.

She stood up and stared at the gem for a few seconds before she summoned her weighed glove. She promised Sapphire that she would live on without her, but she couldn't. She couldn't live without her lover.

She hit herself on the gem a few times and screamed in pain, and a small crack appeared. She hit herself a few more times and the crack grew bigger every time. One more punch and her promise would be broken, but she would be back with Sapphire. She closed her eyes and punched...

 _Forgive me..._


End file.
